Sweet dreams
by wolflink123
Summary: Rose seams to have a Doctor under her bed reading her story's in her dreams. Nine/Rose fluff one shot, T for mild cursing and rude name calling.


**Sweet dreams**

**Not a clue where this came from, just enjoy, ok?**

The Doctor stalked aimlessly through the corridors of his magnificent time and space ship as the humans slept, the picture of grumpiness, his shoulders were hunched forward, frown etched on his forehead and a glare in his icy blue eyes. His pink and yellow companion had invited a pretty boy on to his ship two days ago after their last adventure that had gone bad, even after the twat had left her to face a bloody Dalek of all things, granted, so did he, but... Not the point so shut up.

The Time Lord did not like the boy in the slightest, he was pretty, and young, and human and, and, and pretty! But what annoyed him the most was that her was eyeing her up as soon as the had gotten in the TARDIS, in front of him! She was his human, not that prat's, it was selfish, yes, like he cared though.

All these thoughts suddenly stopped though when he passed the door to Roses bedroom and heard a whimper. He froze on the spot and turned towards the door and pressed an ear to it, another whimper came from the room and his expression shifted instantly from anger to concern in seconds as he slowly opened the door. And there was Rose Tyler, tangled in her bed sheets, quietly whimpering and silently talking to who ever haunted her sleep.

The Doctor quickly walked over to stand next to the bed, close to where she lay and gently ran a cool hand over her slightly damp forehead and mattered hair, trying to settle her but not have to wake her up, it didn't work. He quickly kneeled down on the floor and shook her shoulder gently.

"Come on Rose, it's just a dream, time to wake up now," he urged to her in a whispered .

This got her out of the nightmare, her eyes snapped open and sat up, breathing heavily as she glanced around the dim room.

"Shhh, it alright, just a dream," he muttered as he stood up a bit and hugged her to his chest and he could feel her settle down as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Do you, um, want to talk about it?" he asked a touch awkwardly After a minuet.

She shook her head as she detached her self from him "no, I don't, can't really remember it any way so..." She trailed off.

He could tell it was a lie but wasn't going to push it, she would tell when she wanted to tell.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" He asked, trying another tactic to look after his pink and yellow human.

"Nah, it's alright Doctor, you have big important Time Lord stuff to do," she said with a hint of a smile.

"Rose its really no-" but he was cut off when she put a hand on his shoulder and gave a light nudge.

"Really Doctor, it's alright, you have stuff to do, I can handle sleeping on my own."

'_No you can't, not really, don't thing I haven't seen how tired you have been lately,'_ he thought to himself but instead said: "whatever you say Rose," and walked out of the room as Rose flopped back down on the bed.

'_You shouldn't leave her alone' _the TARDIS sung in his head when he was outside the now closed bedroom door.

"I know but..." He trailed off as an idea hit him and he walked off to what he needed.

Lb

The rest of the night went well for Rose, apart from the first few minuets of being asleep, it was like she was living through her favourite books, or at least watching them play out in front of her, the Doctor was there as well, always right next to her and holding her hand. It felt real, the hand bit, the warmth and pressure on her own but she knew it was just a dream.

Rose woke up after about half way through the fourth book, feeling better rested than she had in, she was about to get out of bed when she realised that something was still holding her hand, also just realising that it was hanging over the side of her bed. She shuffled over to the edge of the mattress and saw that there was indeed a hand holding her hand, a hand that was connected to an arm that was covered with a black leather jacket and dark green jumper that was protruding from under her bed.

This spiked her interest so she shuffled some more so she could see the daft, big eared, last of the Time Lords lying underneath her bed with a book and a reading light, murmuring lightly to himself as he read. Rose couldn't stop the giggle coming out at the sight of this, alerting the Doctor that she was awake.

"What are you doing Doctor?" She asked between giggles.

"Keeping the monsters out from under your bed," he said with a straight face and serous tone but then grinned goofily when her giggling turned to laughing.

The Doctor knew that him being underneath here wasn't much better but it was good enough, and definitely worth the wait to hear her laugh and see her tougue touched smile.

**Love? Hate? Please review.**


End file.
